Rising of a Warrior
by yungboy1
Summary: AU. Elements of greek mythology. Issei was thought to be a normal human until a tragic moment changes his life. Awakening his powers he trains to become strong so he can live a peaceful life. But knowing who he is and his powers the supernatural world will end up birthing a new warrior. Shit summary. Strong Issei!Non-perverted Issei!
1. Chapter 1

**First time trying something like this. IE writing a fanfiction story.**

 **Enjoy the shit show.**

 **I don't own High School DxD otherwise Issei would be an ass man.**

*pant**pant*

"I'm sorry Issei..."

"NO! ***** please hold on. I'm almost there!"

Issei was fighting his way towards the figure that was bleeding out on the stairs above him. The figure only smiled and shook it's head. Numerous wounds were bleeding from Issei's body but he kept on fighting, he was almost at the base of the steps. As he looked up to the figure to say something his words caught in his throat, the figure was still with only a hint of a smile on their face.

"*****!"

A bright flash erupted from nowhere.

Wake up baka. Wake up baka. Wake up ba-

Issei groaned as he slammed his hand on the alarm clock. Slowly getting up he stretched his body and a few pops could be heard. (Sigh)

(How many times does this make it now..)

Making his way to the bathroom so he could get ready for school. Issei looked into the mirror and staring back at him was a young man with black hair, a scar on his left cheek and bright red eyes. Letting out a yawn Issei washed up and got ready to head to his new school.

"Hey you see that guy?"

"Damn, what the hell you think he does to have a body like that"

"Wow he's tall and pretty good looking too."

Students near the entrance of the school stopped and made comments as they saw Issei making his way to class. Fortunately for Issei he had his earbuds in listening to music. Unknown to the students below there were two girls on the rooftop observing Issei. A buxom girl with crimson hair flowing in the breeze and her companion, a shorter girl with glasses giving off a calm demeanor.

"What do you think?" the redhead asked.

"He seems like a normal human to me, Rias" her companion stated.

"Hmm I think there's more to him than what he lets on, Sona"

As they were conversing with each other, Issei lifted his head up looking directly at them. Only to smirk as he made his way inside the school.

"…..."

"I knew it! He looked at us, didn't he." Rias exclaimed.

"I suppose you were right, we'll have to observe him more closely now it seems." Sona said as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

Rias only smiled in response as Sona made her way back into the building.

 **I wonder what kind of being you are...**

Rias thought as she too went back into the building.

On the second floor of the school there was a classroom with students all talking among themselves.

"I heard we're going to have a transfer student"

"You think it's the new guy we saw at the entrance?"

"Oh my gosh a hot guy like him would make school more bearable"

"We don't need another pretty boy!"

All talking came to a stop when the teacher made his way in.

"We have a new transfer student, come in."

Issei made his way inside the classroom looking bored.

"The name's Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet ya."

The class erupted with everyone trying to ask him questions.

"Are you single?"

"You take steroids or something?"

"Have my babies!"

Shaking his head in amusement Issei only smiled but that last statement caught him off guard. He could have sworn he heard a male voice make that statement.

"Everyone settle down. Issei your seat will be the one by the backdoor." the teacher said as he pinched his forehead.

Nodding in response Issei made his way to his seat and sat down. Shortly after class started and Issei put his head down. Hearing the bell he slowly got up and looked at the clock. Looks like it was lunch time. Issei made his way outside the school and saw a cozy spot near the base of a big tree. He sat down against the base of the tree and closed his eyes soon drifting off into the dream world.

" _Okaa-san, hurry up" a ten year old Issei said._

" _My, my someone is impatient to see their pretty friend" Issei's mom stated as she giggled._

" _I-it's not like that" Issei said as he pouted._

" _Someone's not being honest" Issei's mom teased._

 _Only sticking out his tongue in response Issei ran ahead to the shrine. As he was running up the stairs his heart was beating in anticipation. When he finally made it to the top he looked around for his friend. Spotting the friend with their back turned to Issei, he sneaked his way towards the unsuspecting individual._

" _Boo!" Issei shouted._

" _Kyaaa!" the friend screamed._

 _Issei only laughed as he saw his friend's face in tears. Said friend pouted and pinched Issei's cheeks hard._

" _Oushh, oushh wet guh ahenu."_

" _Not until you say sorry."_

" _I'm sowwwy now pleez let guh."_

" _Hmph."_

 _Rubbing his cheeks after his friend let go he could only smile at them._

" _Jeez you sure do pinch hard… Akeno." Issei stated._

" _Only because you deserve it Issei, you really scared me." Akeno replied as she crossed her arms._

 _Smiling Issei thought on how to make his friend feel better after the little scare he gave her. Akeno was pouting but her heart was beating like no tomorrow. She was happy to see Issei since it's been a while. She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt herself being pulled. Looking up she saw Issei's face as he was smiling while he hugged her._

" _I-I-Issei what are you doing?"_

" _I'm hugging my best friend that's what."_

 _Having no response Akeno snuggled closer to Issei and enjoyed his warmth._

" _Ara, ara look at the love birds." a voice rang out._

" _Looks like you lied to me Issei." another voice said._

" _Okaa-san!" both Issei and Akeno shouted as they let go of each other._

 _Himejima Shuri only giggled at her daughter and looked at her friend. Hyoudou Misaka shook her head in amusement and shared a knowing look with Shuri._

" _You kids go have fun, me and Aunt Shuri have to talk."_

" _Hai." Issei and Akeno replied before running towards the forest behind the shrine._

"Be careful and don't go to far." Shuri shouted as she saw the kids running away.

 _Shaking her head in exasperation, Shuri turned towards Misaka._

" _I think it's better if we talk inside." Shuri said as she made her way into the temple. Misaka following her shortly after._

" _So what's going on Misaka." Shuri asked as she began brewing some tea._

" _It's Issei, he's been asking who his father is lately." Misaka replied as she frowned in thought._

" _Hmm I suppose you can't tell him yet, can you."_

" _He's still to young to be in that world, Shuri."_

" _You can't hide him forever, sooner or later his powers will awaken and he'll attract all sorts of things."_

" _I know, I know but he's still my baby boy. I don't want to think what will happen to him once he realizes his birth right."_

" _Maybe you can try to tell him about things pertaining to his father."_

" _Not a chance, I'd rather suffer than watch my son grow up to be like his father."_

 _Putting her head down on the table Misaka groaned as she felt a headache coming. How was she going to explain to Issei who his father was and why he's never around. She just wanted to live a peaceful life and watch her son grow up to become a fine young man. She did now want in any circumstances for her Issei to become anything close to his father._

" _Here's some tea." Shuri said as she set down a cup of tea next to Misaka's face._

 _Giving a quick thanks Misaka picked up the cup and sniffed the aroma of the tea before taking a sip._

" _You always make the best tea, Shuri."_

" _Ufufu thanks. I think I should teach Akeno so she can start making tea for Issei." Shuri giggled._

" _Haha knowing those two we'll be grandmothers by the age of 40."_

" _I wonder what they're doing right now..."_

 **XXXXX**

" _You can't catch me."_

" _No fair you're a guy, Issei!" Akeno puffed her cheeks._

" _Haha, fine fine." Issei smiled as held out his hand._

 _Smiling, Akeno took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Together they looked for a spot to sit down and talk. Noticing a spot with sunlight coming onto it, Akeno pulled Issei to the spot and sat down. Sitting down next to Akeno, Issei looked at her. She patted her lap and Issei only looked on in confusion. Giggling, Akeno put her hands on Issei's head and brought it down to her lap._

" _!"_

" _Is it comfortable?" Akeno asked._

 _Letting out a content sigh, Issei nodded his head. Akeno giggled and started running her fingers through his hair. Issei only groaned in approval and closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation more. Time passed slowly as if the two were in there own world._

" _Hey Issei I have a question for you.."_

 _Opening his eyes from the bliss he was experiencing he tilted his head at her._

" _What would you think of me if I wasn't human?"_

 _As Akeno said that two black feather-like wings sprouted out from her back. Issei looked on with widened eyes and had an urge to touch them._

" _Can I touch them…?"_

 _Seeing Akeno nod her head, Issei slowly raised one hand and gently touched a wing. It was surprisingly soft to touch and he actually enjoyed the feel of it. Thinking in his head he could touch it all day, he turned his head to face her and smiled._

" _It doesn't matter to me what you are Akeno, all I know is that you're my best friend and a pair of wings won't change my opinion."_

 _Feeling a raindrop on his face Issei looked up to the sky thinking it was starting to rain. But all he saw was a clear sky and the sun. Looking to Akeno, he saw her tearing up. Issei got off Akeno's lap and embraced her._

" _Why are you crying?"_

" _I-I-I thought you wouldn't want to be friends anymore. I'm a fallen angel and my wings are black and ugly."_

 _Issei tightened his embrace and started patting her hair._

" _Like I said a pair of wings won't change my opinion on you and besides I think your wings are pretty! They're the same color as my hair."_

 _Akeno could only laugh at his reply. Only Issei would say something like that. But even still she had a small amount of doubt inside her. She knew Issei meant what he said but she wanted something more. Akeno pulled a bit of herself off Issei so she could look at his face._

" _Do you really mean it?"_

" _Of course, in fact I'll even pinky promise to always be your best friend."_

 _Letting out a giggle, Akeno wiped her tears and took a deep breath._

 _!_

 _Issei didn't know what to do. One moment he's looking at Akeno and the next thing he knows she's right in front of his face. She had her eyes closed and Issei's brain only began to register the soft sensation he was feeling on his lips. Akeno was kissing him. After what seemed like an eternity to Issei she slowly pulled back with a blush on her face. Issei could only open and close his mouth like a fish out of water._

" _N-n-now we've sealed the promise." Akeno said with her blush becoming darker._

 _Issei only stared at her as if he saw a ghost. He couldn't believe it. Akeno had kissed him. Was he in heaven._

" _Pinch me I must be dreaming..."_

 _Akeno let out a giggle and pinched Issei softly on his cheek._

" _It's not a dream silly."_

 _Issei wasn't religious by any means but he prayed to god for this amazing event. If Akeno would kiss him more he'd gladly adopt any religion._

 _Noticing the sun going down, Akeno turned back to Issei._

" _Race you back to the shrine."_

 _That seemed to bring Issei back from his daze and he grinned._

" _Your on."_

 _Both kids got up and started running back to the shrine. While Akeno looked back she saw Issei seemed to be distracted. She could only giggle at his reaction and used this opportunity to run faster. Issei didn't even realize he was going slow till he barely saw Akeno. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he started picking up speed to catch up._

" _I won!"_

" _You cheated." Issei accused Akeno._

 _Akeno stuck out her tongue in response and laughed._

" _If it all takes is a kiss to win against you maybe I should kiss you more often."_

 _Issei blushed at her and grumbled to himself._

" _Ara ara, what happened to you Issei?" Shuri asked as she came from the temple with Misaka._

" _If I didn't know better it looks like something really good happened." Misaka replied with a smile._

 _Both Issei and Akeno blushed and looked away. Their mothers could only laugh at adorable they were being._

" _How touching." an eerie voice rang out._

 _!_

 _The only four people in the shrine turned to look at the source of the voice. In their vision was a tall man with pointed ears, pitch black hair and eerie red eyes. Their eyes widened as they saw ten wings sprouting from his back. Misaka and Shuri both stepped in front of their child as if to shield them from harm._

" _Who are you and what business do you have here?" Shuri boldly asked._

" _Normally I wouldn't tell such lowly beings my name but since you're all going to die, why not. My name is Kokabiel and I heard the wife and daughter of Baraqiel live here." stated Kokabiel as he took flight._

 _Akeno shivered in fear which Issei noticed. He pulled her into an embrace to protect her if that's the last thing he would do. Kokabiel smirked at the display of heroism and raised his hand. A spear like object started to form and gain mass till it was the size of a car. He threw his arm down and the spear rapidly descended towards the ground near the party of four._

 _ ***BOOM***_

 _Everyone was knocked away by the force of the wind created when the spear hit the ground leaving a crater. As Issei was sent flying towards the bottom of the shrine his grip on Akeno loosened and had let go of her. After a painful landing he lifted his head to look around. He couldn't see his mom nor aunt Shuri anywhere. But he saw Akeno lying unconscious at the top of the stairs to the shrine. He willed himself to get up so he could get to her. Kokabiel looked on in amusement and snapped his fingers._

 _Suddenly the sky had few magic circles forming and fallen angels with four or more wings emerged from within the circles. Issei looked on in horror as some began to make their way to Akeno._

" _Don't touch her!" Issei yelled._

 _The fallen angels stopped in their movement and looked at him. All of a sudden they began to laugh as if Issei told them the best joke they ever heard. One fallen angel made his to Akeno and picked her up by the hair. Forming a spear just like Kokabiel had, he pressed it to Akeno's throat nicking it. A small amount of blood formed and started to roll down Akeno's throat. Sensing pain, Akeno regained consciousness and slowly looked around until she saw Issei._

" _Issei!"_

" _Hang on Akeno I'm going to come get you."_

 _All the fallen angels started laughing again and talked amongst themselves._

" _What's a kid like you going to do?"_

" _Fighting words from a human."_

" _He's got guts I'll give the boy that."_

 _The fallen angel holding Akeno grinned and held his spear to her chest where her heart was. He slowly began to press the spear in and blood was starting to come out. Akeno only whimpered with tears in her eyes refusing to let out a sound as if to defy them. Issei clenched his fists till they were white and looked at the fallen angel with a glare that actually spooked the fallen. He started to hear a voice._

 _ **Let it out. These birds are nothing compared to you. Release your anger on these fools who dared to belittle you.**_

 _Slowly a red like aura was coming off from Issei. His red eyes seemed to glow even brighter and if you looked close enough you could see a flame within his iris._

 _ **Just like that. Teach these pigeons a lesson. Show them what real fear is.**_

 _Letting out an inhuman shout skeletons started coming up from the ground around Issei. All the skeletons had varying types of weapons in their hands. Seeing a skeleton with a sword right next to Issei, he took it from the skeleton hands. Giving it an experimental swing he nodded in content and slowly started walking towards where Akeno was. All the fallens looked on in shock and tried to comprehend what they just saw. Akeno was looking with wide eyes towards Issei._

" _What are all you morons doing? He's just a kid go kill him." shouted Kokabiel as he to was surprised at what just happened._

 _Recomposing themselves the fallen angels started to charge towards Issei. One with a spear already formed in hand, swung his arm in a downwards arc towards Issei._

" _Die."_

 _!_

 _As if Issei was trained in the art of swordsmanship he pivoted on his foot avoiding the spear and brought his sword up slashing the fallen in two. The other fallen angels halted in their charge and looked on with eyes threatening to come out of their sockets. The boy had just killed a fallen and made it seem effortless. However in Issei's mind. (This sword is heavy.)(Can I really do this...no I have to do this.)(I've got to save Akeno at least.) Shaking the thoughts away Issei smirked at the fallen and made a motion with his hand telling them to bring it on. The fallen snapped out of their stupor and snarled. They charged once again at Issei._

 _Akeno couldn't believe what she was seeing. Issei had just killed that fallen and didn't even bat an eye. She could only wonder who or what Issei really was. But she looked on in hope that Issei would make it to her and embrace her. She really missed his warmth._

 _Almost like in a trance Issei parried or blocked attacks coming from the fallen while retaliating in the process. His body moved on its own despite him having no combat experience. But even as he parried or blocked the attacks he was still a ten year old boy. The sword was heavy and his movements were getting slower. The fallens noticed this and started to attack with more vigor. One managed to sneak up behind Issei and slash his back. Another nicked his cheek._

" _Issei!" Akeno cried._

" _Stop this. I'll do whatever you want just please don't hurt Issei."_

 _Akeno couldn't take the sight of her best friend being killed in front of her. Anything but that._

" _Don't worry Akeno, I'm going to save you!" Issei shouted._

 _With renewed vigor Issei started becoming more aggressive ignoring defense. He couldn't last much longer. As he slashed a fallen in two another one took its place right away and slashed at Issei's chest. Hissing in pain Issei quickly disposed of the fallen and fell to one knee panting. His heart was pounding, his vision started becoming blurry, blood was flowing from everywhere on his body._

" _I'm sorry Issei..."_

 _Issei looked up at Akeno after she whispered those words. Move! Issei begged his body to listen._

" _Akeno, hold on. I'm almost there." Issei yelled in desparation._

 _Issei saw Akeno shake her head but refused to listen. He began to attack without regard to his body. Not once did he think about defending himself. It was all or nothing. Issei was almost at the steps just a little bit more._

 _ ***Shink*** _

_A sound like someone was stabbed ringed into Issei's ears. He looked up to see Akeno with a spear through her. No. Not like this. Please let this be a nightmare. All Issei could see was his best friend with a ghost of a smile on her face, lifeless._

" _AKENO!" Issei roared._

 _His heart was ripping into pieces as if it was paper. All he could hear was the odd sound of waves. He couldn't breathe. A sudden bright light radiated around Issei. Before he lost consciousness he saw a woman with blonde hair and twelve wings with dozens of angels alongside her fighting Kokabiel and the fallen. Then his vision went black._

 **XXXX**

Issei woke up to see a tree above him. Looks like he fell asleep during lunch time and had the same nightmare he's been having for years now. Raising his hand into the air and making a fist. He looked at the sky.

"If only I had known my birthright earlier, I could have saved you… Akeno"

Sensing someone watching him he looked directly at the observer.

!

"You can come out now." Issei said.

A short petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes stepped out from the shadows.

"How did you know?" the girl asked in a monotone voice.

"If you've trained enough you'll start to notice things here and there more."

Issei explained vaguely.

"So you going to give your name at least?"

"...My name is Koneko."

"Okay, so Koneko-chan mind explaining why you were observing me all this time?"

"My Buchou would like to meet you." Koneko replied.

"Why would your Buchou want to meet me?"

Koneko only shrugged in response.

"Matter of fact who is this Buchou person anyway?"

"Rias Gremory-senpai."

Thinking back Issei recalled noticing two people looking at him from the rooftop when he first arrived at school. Maybe it's one of them he thought.

"Well alright I'll meet your Buchou after class, how's that?"

Koneko nodded her head and replied "I'll come get your after class then."

Without any further words Koneko walked away. Issei looked at her retreating figure in thought.

(I wonder what Akeno would be like if she was still alive...)

With that thought in mind he returned to class. Issei put his chin on his hand and zoned out for the rest of the school day. Hearing the bell ring he started to pack his things. As if right on time the door opened and in walked Koneko. Nodding his head at her, he started to follow her as she led the way. Walking into a forest Issei could only think where he was going. Lost in thought he didn't notice Koneko had stopped in front of him.

"We're here Issei-senpai." Koneko stated, she didn't even faze when Issei bumped into her.

(Damn she's like a wall despite her appearance)

Issei apologized for bumping into her and looked at the building in front of him. It seemed like one of those old abandoned buildings that schools have. (Here goes nothing)

Koneko started walking into the building with Issei right behind her. They stopped in front of a door and Koneko knocked.

"Come in." a voice said.

Koneko opened the door and walked in alongside Issei.

(Looks like I was right, it's the redhead from this morning)

"Thanks for bringing him here Koneko." the red head said.

Koneko nodded and walked to one of the couches in the room and sat down, opening a bag of sweets Issei swore he didn't see anywhere. She began to munch on them with a nonchalant expression. Issei took this time to look around the room. It was a fancy room and was that a shower in the room. Shaking his head he turned his attention towards the red head.

"So I heard you wanted to meet me."

"You gave quite the impression this morning."

"Well I don't know what I did to be observed from two people up on the roof."

"The fact that you sensed us up there observing you says something doesn't it."

"Touche."

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Rias Gremory." Rias stated.

"Issei Hyoudou." Issei replied.

"By the way Issei do you believe in angels and devils?"

"Yeah I've actually met a few of them growing up."

"Good this makes it easier, everyone you know what to do."

After Rias had said that everyone in the clubroom sprouted a pair of bat-like wings.

"I take it you guys are devils" Issei stated as he looked around.

"You are correct Issei-kun, I'm surprised you're taking this quite well." Rias observed.

"You've already met Koneko, there's two more members. One of them is Kiba over there."

Kiba held up his hand to greet Issei.

"It's nice to meet you Issei-kun."

"Likewise Kiba-san."

"As for the other one she should be here shortly, she went to get some water for tea." Rias said.

Right as the words left her mouth the door to the club opened.

"Buchou I'm back."

"Welcome back, we have a guest here so you might have to brew an extra cup."

"Oh who's the guest."

"His name is Issei."

No sooner had the words left Rias's mouth when everyone heard a glass pitcher drop. Koneko looked surprised alongside Kiba and Rias. Issei turned to look at the other club member and froze.

"Issei..."

It can't be. He had seen her die. But there standing in front of him was his supposed deceased best friend.

"Akeno..."

 **A/N**

 **Am I doing this right? Roast me. Anyone want to guess who Issei's father is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What up dudes. Here's part two of the story.**

 **I don't own High School DxD, if I did Issei wouldn't have that atrocious hair.**

"You guys know each other?" Rias asked.

The question hung in the air as if it was never asked. Akeno and Issei were still looking at each other not believing what they were seeing. Issei looked like he was about to say something but was embraced suddenly by Akeno.

Without warning Akeno went onto her toes and kissed Issei.

!

All the people in the clubroom could only look on in shock and surprise. They had never seen Akeno act like this. But they wouldn't understand what kind of emotions were going on in Akeno and Issei. The members were bought out of their daze when they saw Issei wrap his arms around Akeno to bring her even closer.

After what seemed like forever the two broke apart. Bringing their foreheads together as they were still locked in an embrace.

"I'm not dreaming, right?" Issei nervously asked.

Giggling to herself Akeno responded with a quick peck on Issei's lips.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Akeno questioned in return.

"No I still think this is fake, I'll need more proof"

Issei smiled at Akeno.

*Cough*

The two turned to look at Rias.

"Would you two like to explain how you guys know each other?"

"We're childhood friends." Issei replied.

Without waiting for another question or reply Issei focused back on to Akeno. Giggling at Issei's reply and attitude, Akeno broke their embrace but held onto his hand. Rias looked mildly annoyed at how Issei answered and his attitude but decided to let it go.

"Why don't you two sit down for now?" Rias asked.

Akeno still holding onto Issei's hand led him to one of the couches and sat down. After sitting down next to Akeno, Issei turned his head towards her.

"Where have you been this whole time? I-I-I thought you were dead..." Issei asked with a pained look.

Akeno squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"Where to start..." Akeno replied.

Flashback

"Let me go!" Akeno shouted while trying to kick the fallen angel that was holding her.

"She's a feisty one." a fallen commented.

Kokabiel only smirked and looked to Akeno.

"Look at how hard your friend is fighting."

"What do you think would happen if he saw an illusion of you dead?" Kokabiel said with a wide grin on his face.

"No! You wouldn't do that." Akeno exclaimed.

*Snap*

Kokabiel snapped his fingers but it looked like nothing changed till…

"AKENO!" Issei roared.

"Issei I'm right here!" Akeno yelled in hopes that Issei would hear her.

"Give it up little girl he think's you're dead now"

Akeno could only look with blurry eyes as she saw her childhood friend fall to his knees. She so desperately wanted to hug him. He looked so defeated as if nothing mattered to him anymore.

"Issei, Issei p-p-please I'm right here.."

Akeno cried at the sight of her best friend emotionless. This wasn't her Issei. She prayed for somebody or something to get her out of this mess. That's when the field was enveloped in a blinding light. When Akeno opened her eyes she gasped.

Angels! There were so many of them and leading them was an angel with curly blonde hair and twelve wings.

"Shit! How did they know?" a fallen exclaimed when he saw the angels.

The fallen holding Akeno loosened his grip seeing the new opponents before them. Akeno took this chance and slipped out of his hold. She started running towards Issei until a light spear impaled the ground in front of her making her stop.

"Don't let her escape!" Kokabiel yelled.

Akeno turned around and started running towards the forest. Two fallen angels gave chase but were knocked out of the sky by two angels. Kokabiel muttered to himself and began to chase Akeno but was stopped by a figure. The one who was leading the angels in the attack stood in front of him blocking him.

"Get out of my way Gabriel!"

"How far you've fallen to even attack kids.." Gabriel replied.

Snarling in response Kokabiel formed a light spear and threw it at Gabriel. Only raising her hand, the spear disappeared when it made contact.

"You will not win this fight Kokabiel."

Kokabiel looked around him and saw how the angels outnumbered the fallen. Cursing to himself he turned back to Gabriel.

"Don't think this is the last you'll see of me." Kokabiel stated before flying away.

Gabriel only looked at retreating figure.

"Gabriel-sama should we not chase him?" an angel asked.

Shaking her head, she turned towards the boy unconscious on the ground. She made her way towards Issei and picked him up, beginning to heal his wounds.

"Rest well little warrior." Gabriel whispered.

"Gabriel-sama we've found two bodies." an angel reported.

"How are they?" Gabriel asked.

"Unfortunately one of the humans has passed..."

"…..."

"Give them a proper burial at least." Gabriel ordered.

The angel saluted in response to Gabriel and flew off.

*Pant*

Akeno was still running her way inside the forest, never looking back in fear of seeing fallens behind her. She kept running and running till she slowly came to a walk. Panting really hard, Akeno looked around her and saw only trees. Exhausted, she made her way to a tree and slumped. Bringing her knees to her chest she started to cry. She didn't know what happened to her mom nor Issei's and she had witnessed her best friend break down.

Sobbing quietly Akeno soon fell asleep. When she regained consciousness she was still in the forest. Getting up slowly, she looked around and began to walk. It seemed like she was walking for hours when she still didn't see anything close to civilization.

"What are you doing here?"

Akeno snapped towards the voice. She began to take in the features of the person. The person looked like she was the same age but more surprising was the person's crimson hair.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

"I-I was attacked by fallen angels and managed to run away.." Akeno replied.

"I see… well in the meantime I'll take you back to my place."

"W-who are you?"

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Rias Gremory, nice to meet you." Rias answered.

"My name is Akeno Himejima. Pleased to meet you."

Flashback End

"Rias over there, really saved me back then." Akeno stated as she finished telling Issei her story.

"I don't know what would have happened if it wasn't for her."

Issei turned to face Rias and bowed his head.

"Thank you for helping Akeno."

"Please raise your head, Akeno is one of my closest friends. It's the least I could have done." Rias stated.

"Still, at least let me give you a favor should you ever need it."

"Well if that will appease you then I'll take it."

"Ara, ara since when did you become such a gentleman, Issei?" Akeno asked.

"I've been through a lot when I lost you… but you're here now. That's all that matters."

Hearing those words caused Akeno to blush and her heart to beat erratically. She started fidgeting with her fingers trying to come up with a response.

"Why don't you come over to my place? We can give okaa-san a shock." Issei said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea..." Akeno replied.

"Haha don't worry it'll be fine, if she finds out you're alive she'd come looking for you anyway"

Akeno turned to Rias.

"Is it fine if Issei and I take off early today?"

"Of course but bring Issei here tomorrow, I have some questions for him."

Nodding her head Akeno got up with Issei and the two left the clubroom holding hands.

"Buchou what do you think Issei is?" Kiba asked.

"I have no clue but a part of me is scared to find out..."

"When I sensed his aura it strangely calm as if he isn't scared of anything.." Koneko chimed in.

"We'll find out due time."

(Maybe he's the one I'm looking for…)Rias thought to herself.

Issei and Akeno were leaving the school as the students they passed by could only look on in shock. The male students started tearing claiming their great onee-sama was taken. While the females looked on in envy wishing they were the one next to Issei.

"I think I'm going to be the most hated male in this school." Issei commented.

"Fufufu, should I give you space?"

"No it's fine."

Akeno was next to Issei holding his left arm with hers and intertwining their fingers. Looking up at Issei with a smile on her face, she then put her head on his shoulder.

"Are you comfortable?"

Akeno nodded her head and squeezed his hand. Issei chuckled to himself and the two continued there walk in silence enjoying each other's presence. It wasn't long till they reached Issei's house.

"You ready?" Issei asked.

Akeno took a deep breath and nodded. Issei opened the door.

"Okaa-san I'm home and I've brought a guest." Issei said.

"Welcome home, who could your gue-" Misaka began to ask until she saw the guest.

"It's been a while Oba-san, how are you?" Akeno asked with a small smile.

Misaka was standing still not making any movement. Issei smirked and moved out of Akeno's hold to take off his shoes. Seeing Issei move, Misaka snapped out of her daze and rushed to Akeno hugging her.

"Is it really you Akeno?"

"Fufufu you had the same reaction as Issei, Oba-san."

Akeno returned Misaka's embrace and Misaka started to cry.

"After we found out about Shuri I tried to look for you but nothing came up.."

"It's a long story Oba-san."

"Okaa-san why don't you let go and we can move to the living room to talk." Issei said.

Wiping her tears Misaka nodded and let go.

"I'll make some tea why don't you two sit down and get comfortable." Misaka said.

Issei led Akeno to one of the couches and sat down. He motioned for her to sit down and smiled when she sat next to him. Issei put his arm around Akeno and brought her closer.

"I told you it'd be fine."

"Fufu, it's good to see Oba-san doing well."

Akeno snuggled into Issei and sighed in content. Issei absentmindedly began tracing small circles on Akeno's arm.

"Ara, look at you two love birds." Misaka teased.

Both teens blushed a little bit but made no moves to separate. Smiling, Misaka set down the tea and sat on a sofa. After taking a sip Akeno told her story. Misaka didn't say anything until the end.

"I'm just glad that you're alive and well.. Shuri would be proud."

Akeno could only smile a little in response.

"Why don't you stay for dinner and the night?" Misaka asked.

"Oh I couldn't impose myself like that."

"It's fine and I'm sure Issei is more than willing to agree."

Issei just grunted in acceptance but deep down he was thrilled.

"In that case let me help you with dinner Oba-san."

"Oh my, Issei aren't you happy you'll get to eat Akeno's cooking?"

Issei let out a sigh and headed up to his room.

"I'm going to clean my room a bit."

Akeno looked at Issei as he went up the stairs.

"I think it's been a long day for him, he'll be fine though." Misaka assured Akeno.

"How about we make Issei's favorite dishes tonight?"

Issei closed the door to his room and sat on his chair. He was still in shock that he met Akeno and the last couple hours were an emotional roller coaster. Although he was ecstatic she was alive and well none of this would have happened if it weren't for Kokabiel. Just thinking about the fallen angel that caused this made Issei clench his fists in anger. Akeno may be alive but Issei would not be satisfied till he killed Kokabiel with his own hands.

He had returned to Kuoh in hopes to find a lead to the fallen angel. Issei knew full well he was in devil territory but didn't expect to find his best friend alive and also being a devil. He needed a plan to make sure no harm would come to Akeno or his mom if he were to confront the fallen angel. Silently thinking hard he didn't notice the prescence till it wrapped it's arms around him.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Akeno asked.

"Nothing much just still in shock to find my best friend alive."

"Fufufu do you need more "proof" again?"

Saying nothing Issei undid Akeno's hold and stood up facing her. Looking straight at her, he pulled Akeno into a bear hug as if she was going to disappear any moment. Akeno said nothing and snuggled into Issei's chest hearing his heart beat.

"I thought I'd never see you again..."

Rubbing his back in assurance she let him continue to vent out his emotions.

"When I regained consciousness you were gone and I was in some camp."

"I didn't know what was going on nor did I care, all I knew was that I was too weak to save you."

Akeno felt something wet on her shoulder and realized Issei was crying. She stayed silent and continued to rub his back. She wanted him to know she wasn't going to go anywhere now. The two stayed like that for a while until they heard Misaka call them down for dinner. Issei broke off the embrace and wiped his eyes.

"Feeling better now?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to try some of your cooking."

Giggling at his response Akeno took his hand and they went downstairs together.

Issei's eyes widened when he saw the dishes. They all looked so good and to top it all off they were his favorite dishes too. Issei began to salivate and had to gulp to make sure he didn't drool. Akeno noticed and put her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. The two made their way to chairs and sat down. Misaka sat down on the opposite side.

"Itadakimasu" they all said before digging in.

No sooner were the words said when Issei began to stuff himself. Akeno and Misaka were eating at a slower pace watching with joy in their eyes. When the two had finished their meal, Issei had already ate everything else on the table. Sitting back into the chair Issei patted his stomach.

"That was delicious!"

"Want to know something son?" Misaka asked.

"Oba-san!" Akeno exclaimed.

"Akeno was the one who made everything, I just told her your favorite dishes." Misaka stated with a teasing smile.

Akeno looked to the side in embarassment.

"Akeno you'd make a great wife one day." Issei praised.

Hearing that only made Akeno's face turn a shade darker.

Issei got up and started bringing the dishes to the sink. Akeno got up to help but was stopped by Misaka.

"Why don't you use this time and take a bath, dear?"

Knowing she wasn't going to be allowed to help, Akeno nodded.

"I'll bring some of Issei's clothes you could use as pajamas."

While Akeno was taking her bath, Issei had finished up the dishes and went to his room to change. He headed downstairs and began to put on his shoes.

"Going somewhere?" Misaka asked her son.

"Just meeting an acquaintance, I'll be back soon." Issei replied as he headed out.

Akeno came out of the bathroom wearing one of Issei's shirt that looked like a dress on her and Issei's shorts.

"Did Issei go somewhere, Oba-san?"

"He said he was meeting an acquaintance and that he would be back soon."

"I see."

"In the meantime why don't you and I chat a bit to catch up."

"I'd love to."

Issei was running till he saw a park come into view, slowly coming to a walk he sat on a bench across from a figure.

"Got any leads?" Issei asked the figure.

"Nothing solid but we've heard that Kokabiel has something planned and it might be in this town." the figure answered.

"I see."

"Are you sure you want to confront Kokabiel here?"

"Is there a problem if I do?"

"No… it's just that this is devil territory. Once they find out who you are they might become scared and retaliate."

"I'll deal with it when the situation occurs but for now keep me updated on anymore information you get."

"Got it."

The two shook hands and went off in separate directions. Unknown to them was a figure that had watched the two.

"Finally found you Issei~" the mysterious person whispered before disappearing.

"Oba-san you took my story pretty well." Akeno pointed out.

Akeno and Misaka were in the living room seated opposite of each other.

"I had no choice because of Issei."

"I've been meaning to ask, what exactly is Issei?" Akeno asked while recalling the memory of when Issei had fought the fallen.

"I'm afraid it's up to Issei to tell you, dear. But I can only ask that you accept him for who he is."

Before Akeno could say anything else the house door opened.

"I'm back." Issei said.

Akeno made her way to the entrance of the house and greeted him.

"Welcome back."

"Ara look at you two, already acting like you are married." Misaka teased as she came out of the living room.

Both teens looked to side in embarassment.

"Let's go to my room Akeno before she starts her teasing marathon."

"I'm to young to be a grandma yet~" Misaka said with a knowing smile on her face.

The two teens ignored her as they went up the stairs. After closing the door to his room, Issei sat on his chair while Akeno sat on the bed. Issei took this time and looked at Akeno's attire. Wearing his shirt that was to big for her, it covered to her mid thighs. She also had her hair loose from her ponytail. Issei ended up staring at his best friend who was dressed sensually.

Akeno noticed his staring and smiled. She was happy that Issei was looking at her and she felt her S side coming out. Akeno got off the bed and slowly walked to Issei with a sway in her hips. Reaching Issei she locked eyes with him and straddled him, putting her mouth near his ears.

"Like what you see?" Akeno asked in a seductive voice.

Issei was frozen in place not knowing what to do. His senses were being overloaded. Akeno smelled like strawberries and he felt her chest pressing against him. Looking down all he could see were her soft thighs and leading upwards…

"I need to take a bath." Issei said as he looked away with a red face.

Deciding she could tease him more after the bath, Akeno got off Issei.

Issei got up and took off with a change of clothes. Akeno giggled at the sight. She took this time to observe Issei's room. It wasn't anything special or different from a normal boy's room. She made her way to his bed and laid down on it. The bed was very comfortable and smelled like Issei. Akeno's eyes struggled to stay open before she fell asleep.

Issei came back to his room to see Akeno had already fallen asleep. Smiling to himself he gently laid down on the bed facing her. He took this time to take in his friend's blissful appearance. Feeling drowsy Issei pulled Akeno closer to him. Before falling asleep he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Wake up Issei~"

"Ten more minutes.." Issei grumbled before turning around on the bed.

*Chu*

Feeling a soft sensation on his lips, Issei slowly opened his eyes.

"You're finally awake." Akeno said.

Issei said nothing and pulled Akeno back into the bed. Akeno giggled before snuggling into Issei.

"We have school you know."

"Can't we just skip for one day?'

"I'd love to agree but Rias wanted to see you, remember."

Issei sighed and got up.

"Don't worry I promise next time we'll cuddle more." Akeno said with a smile.

The two got up and went to get ready for school.

(I could get used to this _…_ )Issei thought when they arrived together at school.

"I'll come pick you up after class."

"Okay."

Before the two went off to their class Akeno pecked Issei on the lips and winked. Smiling to himself Issei began to mentally prepare himself for the school day. Hearing the bell ring bought Issei out of his nap. Sometimes he wonders why on earth did he decide to go to school. Issei was waiting for Akeno to come and didn't pay attention to his classmates that started whispering.

"Isn't that Akeno-senpai?"

"What's she doing over here?"

The students made way for Akeno as she walked towards Issei.

"Let's go Issei." Akeno said.

"Lead the way."

As the two were leaving the classroom, Issei's classmates started talking again.

"What do you think she wants with Hyoudou-kun?"

"There are rumors going around stating that they're together."

"Lucky bastard getting to talk with one of the Onee-samas."

Paying no attention to what was going on around them, the two made conversation as they were heading towards the clubroom.

"Do you want to come over tonight again?" Issei asked.

"I would love to but I don't want to bother Oba-san."

"It's fine, if anything she'll probably ask you to live with us."

"Fufufu, you would like that wouldn't you."

"It would be nice..."

They stopped talking when they arrived at the door to the club. Akeno knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Issei opened the door and let Akeno go in first.

"Good to see you two again." Rias said.

Akeno went to go make tea while Issei greeted Kiba and Koneko. Seeing Koneko munching on sweets again, Issei decided to sit next to her.

"Mind if I have some?" Issei asked politely.

Saying nothing, Koneko offered her bag of sweets to Issei. Issei thanked her before taking one.

"This is pretty good I can see why you're always eating them."

Rias looked on with a smile on her face. Koneko usually likes to keep to herself but it looked like she didn't mind Issei.

"So what kind of questions you got for me?" Issei asked.

"I have quite a few things I want to know but I'd like it if you would join my club for the time being."

"Sure."

"Just like that?"

"Yup."

"I see. Welcome to the Occult research club then."

Akeno giggled as she heard what was being said.

"Issei's a straight forward guy Rias, why don't you ask some questions you want to know." Akeno commented.

"What brings you here to Kuoh?" Rias started to ask.

"I'm looking for somebody."

"Whos's side are you on?"

"Nobodies, I like to keep to myself."

"Will you be a threat to us?"

Issei laughed at the question.

"I assure you if I was a threat you wouldn't be standing here right now." Issei replied nonchalantly.

Rias raised her eyebrows at the statement.

"Can you back up your statement?"

"Of course."

"Then do you mind sparring with Kiba and Koneko?"

"Sure, when."

"How about right now."

Issei nodded his head. Akeno didn't know how it came to this but inside she did want to see what had happened to her childhood friend over the years.

"Kiba, Koneko are you guys ready to spar against Issei?"

"Hai, Buchou." the duo replied.

All four club members left together and went outside to clearing in the forest. Issei took his spot and waited.

"Koneko, you go first." Rias ordered.

Nodding her head Koneko went to the spot opposite of Issei. They stood about fifteen feet away from each other. Waiting for Rias to give them the signal, they stared at each other sizing the other one up.

"Begin!"

Koneko leapt into the air with her arm drawn back and fist clenched. Issei only looked and didn't move at all. Koneko threw her fist when she came down and Issei brought his hand up to catch the fist.

*Crack*

While Issei's arm took the brunt of the attack, the ground beneath him gave wayto form a mini crater.

"That's some nice strength you have there." Issei commented casually.

The club members watching the fight looked visibly surprised. Koneko was a rook piece therefore she was a lot stronger than most people could ever hope to be. But Issei had took her attack head on and didn't even look fazed.

(Maybe he's strength based.)

Rias thought to herself as she overcame her surprise and started paying more attention to Issei.

Issei loosened the grip on his hand letting Koneko free. Koneko jumped back and charged at Issei. Once she was in striking distance Koneko started to throw out punches. Issei was being pushed back but not a single punch was landing on him. Koneko stopped throwing punches and pivoted on her foot to deliver a high kick right at Issei's face. It looked as though it hit only to see that Issei had caught her foot with his hand.

"Not the face please, Akeno will get mad." Issei joked.

Akeno blushed while both Rias and Kiba looked stunned. Twice now Issei had stopped Koneko's attack. Who exactly was Issei Hyoudou they wondered.

"Hmm using about half should work." Issei muttered.

Issei once again let Koneko go. When Koneko jumped back to put some distance between them, Issei took the initiative. He disappeared for a second only to appear right in front of Koneko and threw a punch into her stomach. Koneko felt a flash of pain before blacking out. Issei carefully let Koneko's unconscious body down.

Akeno and Rias couldn't believe it. Issei had just beat Koneko in a contest of strength. Kiba studied Issei with narrowed eyes. Breaking out of her daze Rias rushed to her rook's side.

"Relax she'll be awake in a few mins." Issei told Rias.

Rias sat down and put Koneko's head on her lap.

"Kiba you're up." Rias said.

Materializing two wooden swords Kiba threw one to Issei. Issei caught the sword and gave it an experimental swing. He didn't look fazed by Kiba's ability. Kiba took a stance with his sword ready waiting for Rias's signal. Issei had a smile on his face and held the sword up with one hand.

"Begin!"

Kiba dashed forward with speed faster then Koneko. Being a knight piece Kiba should have the speed advantage is what he thought.

Appearing in front of Issei he delivered a diagonal slash at Issei's chest. He wasn't expecting Issei to be fast enough to react but Issei simply sidestepped dodging the attack. Using the momentum Kiba pivoted and swung horizontally at Issei's torso.

*Clack*

Issei had brought his sword up and blocked the attack. It looked like Issei wasn't just a simple street fighter. Jumping back to get some distance Kiba began to think of a plan. However he didn't have time to think as Issei decided to go on the offense. Jumping after Kiba, Issei swung his sword down which Kiba blocked but the weight behind it caused him to tumble. He barely had enough time to regain his footing when Issei appeared in front of him delivering a flurry of slashes.

Rias couldn't believe her eyes. First Issei had handled Koneko like a child and now he was putting her knight on the defense. Rias didn't think that Issei would know how to use a sword given the fight between him and Koneko. She thought he was a hand to hand expert at most but he once again surprised her.

It took all of Kiba's focus to defend against Issei's barrage. He just needed a small opening and he would be able to break free. Kiba was so focused on defense he didn't know he was being pushed back till he tripped on a root. Issei seized the opportunity and knocked Kiba's sword out of his hand. Lnading on his butt he looked up to see Issei holding his sword to his neck.

"Looks like I win."

"It seems so."

Smiling, Issei planted the sword into the ground and offered his hand to Kiba to help him up.

(Just what did you go through to become this strong Issei..) Akeno thought sadly.

Rias didn't know what to believe in anymore. This person had just beat both her peerage members in their forte. Koneko began to stir and opened her eyes to see Issei helping Kiba up from the ground.

(Did Kiba-senpai lose as well? Just who is Issei-senpai…)

"Who are you?" Rias could only ask.

Issei turned to Rias with a smile on his face. Jet black hair and red eyes that seemed to look even brighter than usual, he said.

"Issei Hyoudou, a demigod and son of the War god Ares."

 **A/N**

 **Who saw that coming? Cause I sure as hell didn't.**

 **gyanubaba8 dont' worry buddy. There will be some Gabriel x Issei. We need more of those.**

 **nosferatu689 thanks man. First time writing something like this. Will keep what you said in mind and I'll definitely hit you up sometime.**

 **shin sorry you feel that way friend.**

 **thefanaticwatcher you weren't wrong and I enjoy greek mythology.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Bear with me as I'm new to this but keep those reviews coming. I like to see what you all think.**

 **See ya next chapter.**


End file.
